Another 4 of July
by Selphie-Sango
Summary: -Son 10 horas de viaje-Comentó Arthur antes de tomar un gran trago de la embriagante bebida. Alfred le observó y sonrió de medio lado -Pensé que no lo notarías... Arthur x Alfred


Hola y bienvenidos a este mi primer fic de Hetalia...Se que hay muchos que tratan el tema del 4 de Julio con la pareja de Arthur y Alfred pero no me pude aguantar las ganas. Además tiene mucho que no pongo un pie en como se podrán dar cuenta si ven mis historias inconclusas. Lo siento mucho de verdad pero no habia podido escribir ni una cuartilla desde entonces, por eso mi falta de práctica y mala forma de narrar.

Saltando toda esa palabrería algunas cosas del fic:

Pareja: Inglaterra x Estados Unidos de América

Fecha: 4 de Julio

Rate: Shonen Ai (Lo siento es un fic suave y algo cursi)

Hetalia no es mio, ni los personajes. Tampoco es mía la letra de la canción de Somewhere over the rainbow. Lo mío solo son esas palabritas que se juntaron y crearon una abominación xD

* * *

Somewhere over the rainbow  
Way up high  
And the dreams that you dreamed of  
Once in a lullaby ii ii iii  
Somewhere over the rainbow  
Blue birds fly  
And the dreams that you dreamed of

Alfred sabía que su relación con Arthur era algo que nunca regresaría a los viejos tiempos. No volvería a despertar sabiendo que alguien le abrazaba para que no pasara frío. Nadie le prepararía comida todos los días con ese sabor único llamado amor. Nunca más podría llorar entre esos brazos cálidos y protectores. Alfred sabía todo eso, pero aún así no dejaba de anhelar todo aquello que por decisión propia abandono.

-"Solo necesitas volar a través de ese océano y abrazarle"-Pensó el rubio un 4 de Julio. Era un año más existiendo como un país libre. Eso le enorgullecía. Había llegado tan lejos sin la ayuda de nadie...-"El no te va a correr"-Divagó nuevamente Alfred recargado en su silla de oficina. Los fuegos artificiales de su país se alzaban en el cielo recordándole que en vez de estar solo como lo estaba debería de estar acompañado-Lo haré-Su voz salió algo ronca tomándolo por sorpresa. Se aclaro la garganta y se levanto de la comodidad de su asiento, camino unos pasos hasta su armario y tomo su querida chamarra café, la vistió y soltó un suspiro al tomar el pomo de la puerta.

Dreams really do come true ooh ooooh  
Someday I'll wish upon a star  
Wake up where the clouds are far behind me ee ee eeh  
Where trouble melts like lemon drops  
High above the chimney tops thats where you'll find me oh  
Somewhere over the rainbow bluebirds fly  
And the dream that you dare to,why, oh why can't I? i iiii

-No Francis, no insistas-Arthur repitió la negación por onceava vez al teléfono y esperó la contestación de su amigo de antaño-Si quisiera que le acompañara en este día me habría llamado-Respondió al escuchar el silencio de nuevo del otro lado de la línea. América no le necesitaba ese 4 de Julio, ni ningún otro. Seguro estaba festejando de lo lindo con sus compañeros de trabajo-Gracias Francis…pero no. Tu deberías de visitar a Matt, el pobre siempre esta solo-Cambió el tema Arthur algo cansado de la insistencia de Francis-Si, de acuerdo. Felicítalo de mi parte también por favor. Adiós-Y el sonido de la línea cortada llegó a sus oídos cansados. Colgó el auricular en la pared y se dirigió a su sofá predilecto, tenía toda la noche para leer algún libro. Se dejo caer sin mucha ceremonia en el cómodo mueble y estiró su mano para alcanzar el empolvado objeto lleno de letras a su lado-"Pensemos en algo más alegre…"-

Well I see trees of green and  
Red roses too,  
I'll watch them bloom for me and you  
And I think to myself  
What a wonderful world

Well I see skies of blue and I see clouds of white  
And the brightness of day  
I like the dark and I think to myself  
What a wonderful world

El timbre de la casa le sacó de su ensañamiento, observó extrañado el lugar proveniente del molesto sonido y suspiró. Quien podría ser a esas horas, no lo sabía. Se talló los ojos al ver todo borroso y avanzó cansado hacia la puerta. Tomó la perilla con lentitud y tiró de ella.

-Hola-La voz que le saludó lo dejó inmóvil-Pensé en venir para tomarnos unas copas ¿Qué dices?  
-¿Sabes qué hora es?-Preguntó Arthur perforando con la mirada a su visitante  
-11 pm-Respondió con tranquilidad Alfred después de haber observado su reloj-¿Estabas dormido?  
-No exactamente-Contestó rendido Arthur. Alfred nunca había tenido eso que llamaban sentido común-Pensé que estarías festejando tu cumpleaños  
-Si, yo también pienso que debería de estar hacienda eso en lugar de estar en tu puerta esperando a que me invites a pasar-Bromeó el cumpleañero nerviosamente  
-Oh, perdona-Se disculpó Arthur dejando pasar al oji azul. Cerró la puerta y siguió a su invitado hasta la cocina  
-¿Cerveza?-Le invitó Alfred mientras extendía una lata de la bebida a su compañero. Arthur la aceptó y se sentó en uno de los pequeños bancos que tenía frente a la barra de bebidas  
-Son 10 horas de viaje-Comentó Arthur antes de tomar un gran trago de la embriagante bebida. Alfred le observó y sonrió de medio lado  
-Pensé que no lo notarías-Murmuró para después tomar de su cerveza. Hubo un pequeño silencio entre los dos. Arthur le observo interrogante-Patético ¿No? 10 horas de mi cumpleaños perdidas en un avión rodeado de extraños. Estoy pensando seriamente en inventar una manera de llegar más rápido a los lugares.  
-Humm-Respondió Arthur sintiendo un calor extenderse en su estomago. El tonto de Alfred había mal gastado su día especial en un vuelo aburrido para ir a visitarle. De verdad no tenía sentido común  
-No te hagas ideas raras-Se apresuró a explicar Alfred sintiéndose como un estúpido-Solo quería asegurarme de que no estuvieras llorando o algo así-Arthur le observo durante unos segundos. Movió su lata ahora vacía y suspiró.  
-Felicidades Alfred. Un año más siendo el idiota más grande del mundo-Comentó enojado el oji verde mientras tomaba otra lata y se la tomaba toda de un solo golpe. Alfred le miró y trato de detenerlo-Suéltame-Exigió el mayor aventando la lata a una esquina sin cuidado alguno  
-Si bebes así te pondrás borracho rápidamente-Riño Al tratando de apartar la tercera lata que ahora tenía Arthur entre sus manos  
-Eso es lo que quiero-Respondió en voz apagada el rubio-Si no estoy borracho no me atrevo a abrazarte para felicitarte adecuadamente, idiota-Alfred le observó confundido por unos segundos para después sonreír.

The colors of the rainbow so pretty in the sky  
Are also on the faces of people passing by  
I see friends shaking hands  
Saying, "How do you do?"  
They're really saying, I...I love you  
I hear babies cry and I watch them grow,  
They'll learn much more  
Than we'll know  
And I think to myself  
What a wonderful world (w)oohoorld

La respiración de Arthur era agitada. Odiaba que las lágrimas le atacaran en los peores momentos.  
-Vez…ya comenzaste a llorar-Murmuró Alfred mientras estiraba su mano derecha para secar las traicioneras lágrimas del mayor  
-No lloro de tristeza-Se defendió Arthur sintiendo los dedos cálidos de Alfred tocar su mejilla  
-¿No? ¿Entonces por qué?-Preguntó el más alto acomodándose mejor en el sofá que recordaba como el favorito de Arthur. El aludido le miró unos segundos antes de responder.  
-Lloro porque estoy orgulloso de ti, tonto. No sabes lo difícil que fue dejarte ir, pero ahora que lo veo todo en retrospectiva me alegro de que lo hayas hecho. Has crecido de buena manera. Puedo decir con seguridad que ya no me necesitas-La respuesta de Arthur fue simple y llena de lágrimas. Era verdad, Arthur estaba muy orgulloso de América. Y justo ahora se daba cuenta de eso.  
-No digas esas cosas o me harás llorar a mí también-Comentó Alfred sonriendo ligeramente-Y con respecto a que ya no te necesito…Creo que estás muy equivocado Arthur…  
-Es verd…-Las palabras quedaron ahogadas en los labios de Arthur al sentir los cálidos brazos de Alfred rodearlo. Se removió nerviosamente y trató de separarse sin mucho éxito-Alfred, no tengo fuerzas para esto. No me hagas esto-Suplicó sin convicción alguna. Podía sentir el peso de Alfred aplastarle poco a poco contra el sofá, sentía la respiración apresurada en su oreja haciéndole cosquillas y el suave aroma que provenía de su cuerpo le inundaba por completo.  
-Te quiero para mí. Te amo Arthur-Las suaves palabras llegaron a su oído causándole escalofríos. ¿Cuánto tiempo había esperado esas palabras? Ahora no le importaba. Lo único que quería era sentirlo más cerca de él…

Someday I'll wish upon a star,  
Wake up where the clouds are far behind me  
Where trouble melts like lemon drops  
High above the chimney top that's where you'll find me  
Oh, Somewhere over the rainbow way up high  
And the dream that you dare to, why, oh why can't I? I hiii ?

Ooooo oooooo oooooo  
Ooooo oooooo oooooo  
Ooooo oooooo oooooo  
Ooooo oooooo oooooo  
Ooooo oooooo oooooo  
Ooooo oooooo oooooo

-No te rías-Riñó Arthur sintiendo los espasmos que atacaban al cuerpo que se encontraba sobre de él  
-Lo siento-Contestó Alfred haciendo contacto visual-Pero ahora que eres MI novio creo que tengo el derecho de reírme de tus historias imaginarias  
-No te contaré nada más como sigas burlándote-Amenazó el rubio mientras se tapaba el pecho desnudo con la sábana blanca que tenía a un lado. Alfred sonrió con suavidad y se recostó a un lado de su amado Arthur para poder observarle con tranquilidad desde ahí  
-Te amo-Murmuró nuevamente causando un sonrojo delicado en Arthur  
-Lo sé-Respondió el aludido abrazando el cuerpo de América para esconder su rostro en el pecho de éste-No quiero despertarme-Se quejó después de unos eternos segundos  
-Y yo soy el tonto-Se quejó Alfred mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza-Nunca te dejare ir y lo sabes  
-Yo te amo también Alfred-Susurró el oji verde después de varios minutos. América sonrió y supo por primera vez en su no tan corta vida lo que se sentía volar sin necesidad de artefactos creados por el hombre.

* * *

Ta daa. Fin. Espero sus reviews diciéndome honestamente sus opiniones. Un escritor no crece sin críticas constructivas. Además también podrían agregar si quieren un capitulo más pero ahora con la celebración de Matt con Francis (Eaa Yaoi a full)

Gracias por leer.


End file.
